


101 ways to say I love you

by WritesMinelli



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Childhood Sweethearts, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Recovery, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesMinelli/pseuds/WritesMinelli
Summary: Dialogue prompt challengeA slice of life oneshot collection following the platonic, romantic, and family relationships on the Boiling Isles.Tags will be added during updates.{Hiatus}
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne & Everyone, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Eda + Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Let me drive."
> 
> Tw: light blood, light language, substance abuse, withdrawals.

Wind whipped a small chill into Lilith's cheeks as she ran. The hood she had pulled over her head barely contained the mess of dark hair while it flew behind her, strands sticking to her forehead and lips. The world moved past her in a blur, the only sound she processed was the whispers of the wind and the sloshing noises from the bottle that hang limply from her hand. 

She smiled against the cold air, she didn't mind it, and besides; every step she took fed a fire that was steadily growing in her chest.

Oh wait.

That wasn't her chest.

Digging her heel into the ground, the woman fell backwards onto the dirt. She turned her body around just in time to empty her stomach's contents onto the poor, unsuspecting grass instead of her dress. Grimacing at the bile to her left, Lilith pursed her lips and spit in an attempt to free her mouth from the acidic aftertaste. She resigned to her unfortunate fate of being unsuccessful in that area, choosing to swallow thickly instead.

Or…

What better way to get rid of an acidic taste than to replace it with a different acidic taste?

The witch chuckled humorlessly, pushing herself up and searching for the bottle of alcohol she had clasped in her hand only a few moments before. Looking down at her lap and legs, Lilith made two realizations.

The first was that she had landed on said bottle, ultimately ruining her chance at salvaging any of the much-needed liquid inside. Instead it was undrinkable, and the witch watched with a pout as the dark alcohol soaked into the surrounding soil.

The second realization was that the glass from the fall had punctured the pale skin on her left thigh in 4 different places. Idly running a hand over the stains seeping out from her dress, Lilith was unable to distinguish what was blood and what was alcohol. She hummed to herself, pushing her knee up and glaring at her wounded thigh in an attempt to survey the damage. Her heterochromatic eyes came to land on an especially maimed area a quarter above her knee. Long, black fingernails stumbled across the edges as the woman ventured to try and remove one of the larger pieces of glass, but the shaking in her hands proved the task to be nearly impossible. Lilith bit her lip and creased her brow, zeroing in on the shard and wrapping her index finger and thumb around the jagged fringe.

Taking a deep breath, she pinched her fingers together, pulling the glass upwards and out of her leg by about a centimeter before she doubled over, nauseous tremors wracking her hunched frame. Catching her breath through painted lips, her discolored eyes shot downwards to see that not only was her progress with the shard ruined, it had sent the glass upwards into her finger as well.

The alcohol numbing all senses, Lilith found herself unable to feel pain from the cuts- aside from a gentle ebbing at the openings where she could feel the blood release. Holding her hand in front of herself, the witch watched the blood puddle at her fingertip and drip slowly down her wrist like a deep crimson snail. 

_ Wow. _

An overwhelming sense of fatigue sweeped the woman's features, and while jarring, she did not find it unwelcome. Leaning backwards until her hair brushed the ground, she looked up at the stars. 

It's strange, truly, how alien and familiar something can feel at the same time. 

Her mind wandered to the nights on the roof of the Clawthorne Manor. Many of those days from school were spent studying and perfecting the callousness of her magic. It was not unusual for Lilith to stay up in the moonlight, straining her eyes in the soft glow- too afraid she would wake her parents by turning the lights on. But when she got frustrated, her lithe body would slip out of the windowsill, socked feet climbing out onto the awning to stare up at the stars. It was a paradox of feelings, her chest feeling both tight and relieved at the comprehension of how small she was.

Some nights the witch's younger sister would join her on the roof- and though she never admitted it aloud- those were Lilith's favorite nights. Eda was always much more interested in astrology than the elder Clawthorne was. She would tiptoe her way onto Lilith's window awning, and they would sit there, their cold shoulders pressed against each other, while Eda pointed out constellations until she was yawning every other word. Those memories thrust a cold dagger into Lilith's breast, contrasting with the hot guilt that flowed through her organs as a small, sleeping face crept itself into her subconscious.

When had she stopped watching the stars?

Logically, she knew the nightfall came daily. She had seen the stars thousands of times from the Emperor's Castle. But she had never actually  _ looked  _ at them then. Life in the castle seemed to go so fast. 

But here it didn't have to be. Laying on the forest ground while her body became sticky with booze and blood, she could close her eyes and pretend she was back on the roof. Pretend her sister's head was in her lap, fiery orange hair splayed against the dark wood of the windowsill, pointed fingernails tracing shapes in the stars.

She could pretend she was 17 and looking up at the stars from the Clawthorne Manor, if only that pesky voice coming from the woods would disappear.

"-ily?"

Groaning, the woman turned over, clenching her fist in the grass above her as she attempted to sit up. The arm in question shook and gave out before she could even push her back an inch above the ground.

When had moving become so hard? Lilith felt as though she was struggling underwater, the small act of turning her head towards the trees taking up much more energy and time than she imagined it ever could. Heterochromatic eyes blurred, going out of focus and she was barely able to pick up the white streak that flashed past the trees.

"Lily?!"

That voice rang out again, and her eyes flickered slightly as it registered that it was her name being called. Something in her mind told her she should respond, but the thoughts were so sluggish and far in between. The only thing she could really think of was how  _ tired _ she had suddenly become. 

The voice called for her again, but the ex coven leader decided it could wait. Rolling over, she remembered there was glass in her leg a half second too late, pressing the shards further into her thigh. The pain was muted, but there nonetheless and Lilith gave a small cry at the sensation. 

She heard footsteps come closer.

She pouted, knowing she wouldn't get her nap when she was so close to passing out. Looking over towards the noise of cracking twigs, a familiar face made its way to her view. 

Familiar not just because it was a face that was posted on thousands of wanted posters around the town, but also because it was a face she had grown up with. 

Lilith didn't process her sister coming closer until she felt the cold, pale hands on her shoulders. Attempting again to stand herself up, the elder Clawthorne slumped over, pressing her forehead against Eda's collarbone. Sticking her shaking finger into the younger witch's sternum, Lilith's voice was barely discernible through the softness and slurred speech of it.

"Eda-alyn Clawthorne, y-you are under arrest for,  _ hic, _ crimes a-against the, the, uh, Emperor's Coven."

The witch punctuated her messy finish by trailing her hands down the other's arms until they reached her wrists, grabbing her in a way that mimicked handcuffs.

Eda snorted half heartedly at the display, worry etching itself deep into her features at the state of her sister. Tilting the other witch's face up, she frowned at the glossed over look in Lilith's eyes.

"The same Emperor's Coven that threw you out and criminalized you publicly? That one?"

Lilith's head dropped back, eyes coming in an out of focus as a slow realization dripped over her features. Her painted lips fell open in a little 'o' shape before she pursed them, pouting.

"Oh… yeah."

She giggled humorlessly, a thin line of drool streaking her chin. White eyebrows stitched together in a concerned confusion and Eda attempted to grab Lilith's waist to help her stand, but it only prompted a hiss of pain from the intoxicated woman. Looking down, Eda wondered how she initially missed the tears and wounds that riddled her sister's skirt. Ghosting her fingers down the skin, she heard Lilith take a sharp breath every time her nails scratched a piece of the shrapnel. Grabbing the garment so she could get a better view of the wounds, Eda found it surprisingly heavy. Pulling her hand away, it took the witch almost a full minute to process that it was covered with blood. Staring at the liquid, she felt her mouth go dry. Feeling a weight thump against her chest, she was freed from her temporary trance.

"I don't feel good…" Lilith muttered into the other witch's chest, no longer having the energy to keep herself upright. 

_ Shit _ .

Eda swallowed thickly, bringing a shaking hand to raven hair.

"I know. I know. Let's go home."

Lilith hummed in what Eda assumed was agreement, raising her hand limply to summon her palisman. The younger Clawthorne took the hand, lowering it and squeezing it in her own.

"Let me drive, okay?"

Grabbing her under the knees, Eda was careful not to jostle the other too much as she set her on her staff, Owlbert cooing in a distinct confusion. The white haired witch just shook her head quickly at him, a promise to tell the owl everything later. Pressing Lilith's back against her chest, Eda wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other to balance the staff in front as they raised and flew out of the trees.

* * *

Lilith's memories after that came in snapshots, which she assumed only meant that she had passed out between them.

Grimacing in her makeshift bedroom in the owl house, she allowed the memories to wash over her, scanning them for something she didn't even know.

_ Herself bent over the bathtub, one of Eda's hands holding her hair back while the other was stuck down her throat, coaxing the alcohol from her system by force.  _

_ Being set at the table and told to eat despite barely being able to hold a fork. Eda liquifying the rice and vegetables instead, not allowing her to leave until she had drank all of it.  _

_ Having herself lifted onto the counter by her younger sister, pretending not to cry when Eda extracted the glass pieces from her leg and patched up the cuts.  _

_ She remembered being in the shower, but she couldn't make out how she had gotten there- surely she had to have some kind of help.  _

Lilith sighed, raising her hands to run her hands through her hair, stopping when she realized it had been tied up in a loose bun. Dropping her hand limply, she scowled.

Great. Just another thing she couldn't remember.

The woman's ears twitched slightly as she picked up a sound coming from downstairs, presumably the kitchen. Trying to stand, her scarred knees gave out, throwing the witch face down into the floorboards instead. 

Whew, okay, the withdrawal is gonna take a little getting used to. 

Settling into a crawl, Lilith made her way across the room, stopping at the closed door. Grabbing the doorknob, she forced most of her weight into her hands, using the metal as a crutch to lift herself up. Leaning against the wall, she was able to walk out of the room and down the hallway before stopping.

Ah, the staircase. She had forgotten. 

Shit.

Lilith darted her head around less than subtly, making sure neither the human nor the demon was around to watch her make a fool of herself. 

Sighing deeply in indignation, she slowly lowered herself to the floor and stretching her legs in front of herself. Scooting down step by step, she couldn't remember a moment in her life when she had felt more ridiculous. 

But she managed to get down the staircase without falling and hey, a small win is still a win.

Standing up slowly, Lilith followed the noise to the kitchen-just as she had assumed. Tip toeing into the door frame, she was greeted with a view of Eda standing in front of the sink, her back towards her. There were numerous liquor bottles on the counter, some of them brands that Lilith had never seen before- and that was saying something. Wondering curiously what her sister was doing with that much alcohol, the older witch leaned closer to the scene.

Eda's pale hands reached out and grabbed one of the bottles by it's long neck, using a sharp fingernail to pop the cork off before turning it upside down over the sink, pouring the entirety of its contents down the drain. Once it was empty, she pushed it to the side, grabbing another.

Surprised by the waste, Lilith stumbled, catching herself right before she could fall to her knees, but not in time to stop the echoing creak from the floorboard. Cringing as the announcement of her presence echoed through the room, the witch froze, standing straight still as she awaited her sister's reaction.

Eda paused for a moment, shoulders tensing, but didn't turn around. Instead, she went back to what she was doing, albeit a little more furiously. Pulling the cork out of the third bottle, she drained it and nearly slammed it in place, the loud  _ thunk _ prompting Lilith to bite her lip. 

"You look like shit." Eda stated bluntly, her shoulders slightly relaxing as she moved on to the fourth bottle. 

"You haven't even looked at me." 

"I don't have to." 

Lilith huffed at the response, pursing her lips with anxiety of starting a fight.

Watching her sister drain the wine, Lilith felt a small clench in her chest at the realization that drinking was something Eda enjoyed as well. Perhaps not as much as Lilith did, but she didn't keep that alcohol in her cupboard for decoration. And she was throwing it all away, for her sake. 

Just another thing Lilith had managed to take away from her sister.

Feeling the burn of red hot regret claw itself up her throat, the older witch could physically feel the silence boiling on her skin, punching her chest, itching at her in the worst ways possible. Clenching her eyes and fists closed, Lilith shook as she addressed the other woman in the room.

"Edalyn, I'm sorry."

It was short, sweet, and to the point, but the effect was immediate. Lilith cringed deeper, curling in on herself as she heard the clanging of the empty bottle hit the sink. There was a moment of silence before Eda's voice, strained and raw, responded in the air.

"You're goddamn right you're sorry."

Changing a glance towards the younger Clawthorne, Lilith noticed her sister's cheeks were splotched red and stained with tears. 

It was almost like acting on instinct. 

Lilith reached out, her arms outstretched as she closed the gap between them. She snaked one hand around Eda's back, the other stationing itself atop her head, pushing back loose hairs. Eda presses her head into Lilith's collar, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and allowing them to dangle.

It was the way they had always held each other. After nightmares, after failed tests, after scraped knees, after bad grudgby games, and during those nights on the roof.

Lilith closed her eyes and leaned back, allowing herself, for just a moment, to pretend she was 17 again. 

_ It's strange, truly, how alien and familiar something can feel at the same time _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I decided I wanted to write this fic, the first chapter was actually going to be between Willow, Gus, and Luz. 
> 
> Unfortunately, a few days ago a good friend of mine died of a drug overdose while we were all messing around, and I ended up writing this as a way to cope. Substance abuse is an epidemic, and if you ever feel as though you need help, please don't be too afraid to reach out. 
> 
> Addiction and treatment hotline: 1800-662-4357


	2. Amity+Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Let me fix it for you."
> 
> No warnings.

Luz sighed, rolling her dark eyes to the back of her head and crumpling up the paper in front of her. 

She loved school, truly she did.

But if there was one thing the teenager could not stand about Hexside, it was her fourth period class.

Don't get her wrong, she adored all forms of magic, and abominations was one of the most useful forms. But it just seemed like no matter what she did, the girl could not learn a glyph that brought the same effects as her classmates- or any effects at all. Flicking at a piece of the purple goo, Luz laid her chin on the desk, rubbing the slime through her fingers in an attempt to make herself focus. All she needed was a pattern, a basic pattern, something to start off with-  _ anything- _

"-ss Noceda?"

Luz vaguely registered her name being called until she felt a sharp elbow to her side from her neighbor. Startling into a proper sitting position, the teenager tried to force herself to look like she was paying attention. Plastering a faux smile onto her lips, Luz could tell she wasn't fooling anyone when the professor lifted a thin eyebrow in her direction. Feeling the slight heat of embarrassment reach her cheeks, the girl dropped her view down to her lap.

"Miss Noceda," the short man started over again, never dropping his eyebrow from its peaked position, "due to your… magical… impairment, you can work with your deskmate." 

Luz felt her body slouch over as she willed herself to not roll her eyes at the comment- as well as the round of snickers it brought. She was a human in a witch's world, and believe her- she knew it, but something about the wording scratched fingernails against her eardrums. She was  _ not _ fragile. She didn't need to be coddled. 

Taking a deep breath, the brunette attempted to blow her sour mood out through the nose. Cracking her neck, Luz to her right side at her deskmate- Amity Blight.

Also known as her favorite part, and possibly the only bearable thing, about the abominations class. 

Catching her eye momentarily, the witch's golden eyes caught Luz's dark brown ones before widening at getting caught and dropping down to the book on the table. Amity's ears were tinted red and the human couldn't help but smile about how embarrassed the other girl over small things. It was endearing.

_ Cute even _ , Luz entertained the thought in her head and pressed her hand over her lips, suppressing a smile. 

The brunette palmed her textbook and subtly slipped it under her chair, keeping her eyes steady on the face of the witchling who was trying too hard to ignore her. Making sure Amity was none the wiser, Luz scooted her chair across the floor, practically pressing her shoulders against the tense ones next to her. 

"Amityyyyyyy-!"

She playfully faked a whine, flopping her hands out in front of her chest, immediately catching the attention of the green haired girl.

"I forgot my textbook," Luz lied through her teeth, scrunching her nose up and leaning over to plop her cheek down on Amity's book.

"Can we share yours?"

Looking up at the witchling with her best puppy-dog eyes, the teenager smiled at the look on her friend's face- Amity had completely blanched, eyes wide and cheeks red. The green haired girl stayed like that for a moment, not moving, barely breathing, and Luz's smile dropped. Thinking that she had upset her, Luz's face crumpled in concern and she sat back up and started to move away. Turning her head away from the other witch, she heard Amity mumble something. 

"Huh?"

Luz whipped herself around quick enough to give any weaker person whiplash, meeting the witch's bright eyes. Amity quickly looked at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. She opened her mouth, drawing her eyebrows in a concentrated look about what she had to say, but closed it after a moment. Taking a deep breath, she moved her eyes up towards Luz, ready to talk,

And immediately choked.

Coughing into her sleeves, Amity turned away, placing one hand on her textbook and pushing it towards the middle of the table, while pulling at her hair with the other.

"I don't mind…"

Luz felt like everyone could hear her heartbeat at those words. Amity sounded so… soft. And gentle. It made her somehow feel nostalgic for something she never experienced. Ignoring the heat she felt jump to her face, the human brought her chair right next to the other girl's, flashing her a large smile before opening the pages.

* * *

"Try keeping your middle finger pointed straight downward instead of curved, maybe?"

Luz peered over at the spell-casting tips in the margins of the faded papers as Amity stood beside her, attempting to make her abomination more sentient. Said abomination just clumped against the table, any commanding for it to speak only resulting in muted gargles. Turning so she had a full view of the purple monster, Amity recast her spell again, pushing her middle finger straight down.

The effect was immediate.

The abomination groaned, towering over the two girls with ease. Luz squealed, giving the green haired witch a stinging high five on her non-casting hand. Looking back up at the size of the monster, Luz was idly aware that Amity had said something, but her brain was too focused on the abomination's palm to process it.

More specifically, the glyph that was centered in the purple palm. 

Widening her eyes, the human jumped up, scrambling to grab paper and pencil- knocking everything else off the desk in urgency. 

"Wha-" Amity questioned, turning her attention towards Luz and causing the abomination to slowly shrink. Luz grabbed the first pen she saw, waving her hands towards Amity and pointing to the monster.

"Don't stop!" 

Luz urged, frantically drawing a circle on the paper before looking up again at the goopy palm, trying to embed the figures into her memory. Amity pressed her tongue between her teeth, burrowing her eyebrows and tensing every muscle she could to maintain the abomination. Even a half-second glance at Luz's progress caused the creature to start puddling. The witchling began to feel the tell-tale sign of overexertion take over, her joints burning with a hot iron sensation that worked their way up, boiling across her skin.

"Luz- I can't- I'm-!"

Amity began to warn, knowing she only had a few seconds left before her arm would give out. Clenching her teeth together, she forced her eyes shut and focused on breathing, the shaking in her casting arm almost becoming torturous. 

"Done!"

Luz called out, holding the glyph above her head like a trophy. Amity let out a sharp exhale, not bothering to end the spell correctly. Dropping her arm, she set off a small explosion of purple goop all over herself as the abomination shrunk and liquefied back into a small puddle. Scooping as much of the gunk as she could off, the witchling threw it onto the desk, rolling her neck before falling backwards into her seat, completely exhausted. 

Luz barely noticed, feeling as energized as ever as she copied and recopied the glyph pattern into her notebook. Pulling out a page, her tan fingers quickly drew out a larger glyph, turning her head to make sure Amity was watching before activating it. She noticed the other girl rubbing circles into her temples, looking utterly drained, and gingerly set her hand back down.

"Amity?"

Luz's voice was soft, but the witchling still jumped at it. Turning slightly, she smiled back at the brunette, obviously spaced out. 

"You okay?"

Luz prodded further, propping her elbows on the table to lean closer, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy. Amity chuckled at the gesture, bringing her hands down from her head and rolling her eyes slowly. 

"Yeah, I'm oka- oops."

Halfway through her sleepy declaration, her ponytail, that had been barely hanging on since ending her abomination spell, fell out, flitting across her forehead in strands of brown and cyan. 

Amity gave a quick self-conscious smile and looked down, making Luz realize that she had been gawking. But she couldn't help it! How could she have known that Amity would look so good with her hair down? Blushing at the thought, Luz hid the heat in her face by bending over and grabbing the hair tie. Amity smiled gratefully, holding out her polished fingers for the band.

"Thank you-"

"Let me fix it for you."

Amity blanched, taken aback and practically squawking at the request. Once again she felt her words stick in her throat, stuttering out nonsense before finally settling on a simple response.

"Oh. Okay."

She moved her chair directly in front of the other girl, turning her head to give Luz a full view of her dyed hair- who immediately went to work on it. Feeling the long fingers against her scalp, Amity gasped lightly, cringing in embarrassment and praying to the Titan that Luz hadn't heard it. If she had, she didn't let on that she had, as her hands never faltered. 

Between the overuse of her magic and the tingling sensation that coursed through her body like warm honey, Amity could feel herself falling asleep. Leaning her head back, she allowed herself to put its weight on Luz's shoulder, successfully blanking her mind. 

Feeling an itch on the side of her head, the witchling didn't open her eyes as she raised her hand to scratch it, accidentally brushing her fingers over Luz's palm instead. Almost instinctively, the other girl locked their fingers together, bringing Amity's hand back to her lap and using the other to finish tying her ponytail. 

Amity blushed deeply, practically shaking with the adrenaline that filled her lungs at the gesture. She felt as though she was experiencing every emotion at once, nervousness masking her excitement that was masking her embarrassment that was masking her- 

A loud scream was heard, signaling the end of class and pulling the witchling out of her thoughts as she stumbled out of her chair.

"OkaythanksforhelpingIgottagoIhavenextclasshaha okay, bye!"

Grabbing her belongings as quickly as she could, Amity ran out of the room, fully fueled by nervous energy as she booked it to her next class.

She didn't look back at Luz the entire time she was leaving, but if she had, she would have noticed a deep blush spotting her crush's cheeks. 

Luz looked down at her hand, smiling absentmindedly before grabbing the textbook from under her chair and making her way to her locker. She'd have to "forget" her book a lot more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this is my first time writing Lumity lmao. I'm not very good with romantic relationships I am a slut for found family, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway <3 
> 
> Comment or else I'll crawl into ur room tonight and breathe really loudly into ur face.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts + requests and I will kiss you on the mouth


End file.
